This invention relates to an automated burner system for channeling mineral bodies such as granite or marble.
The act of using hand held burners for channeling in granite or marble quarries is well known. The process requires a minimal of expense in equipment cost, however, the process is labor intensive and is slow and time consuming.
Channeling with hand burners to date is the best method of preparing or forming blocks of stone for removal from the granite shelves.
The major drawback to using hand held burners is the proximity of the operator to the burner. In operation, these burners create a noise level of as much as 0.126 decibels. Exposure to noise at this level has been found to cause severe health problems. As a result, the U. S. Bureau of Mines has mandated that the noise level at which an operator may be exposed to can not exceed 0.95 decibels or that the operator must be at least fifteen feet from an operating burner.
That have been several attempts to develop an automated burner system, none of which to date have satisfactorily duplicated the oscillating and reciprocating motion of the operator and simultaneously protecting the channeled surface from over burn.
There is an undocumented device which utilizes a plurality of pistons and cable assemblies to create the necessary motions of the burner head. There is another arrangement taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,937 which utilizes a plurality of electric motors, clutches and cable assemblies to create the necessary burner head motion. These devices, while being marginally satisfactory in function, have been found to be extremely costly to operate due to down time caused by breakdown of the drive assemblies. They also are not sufficiently sensitive to eliminate heat cracks in the granite.
Another known channeling device is described in dimensional Stone, February 1995. This device, which is also automated, uses a water jet for channeling. The device is extremely costly to operate and is slow and time consuming.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an automated channeling device which is cost effective.
Another object of the invention is to provide an automated burner system which is efficient in its ability to burn rock and yet sensitive to prevent heat cracks in the rock.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a burner system which is easily transportable and easily set up for operation.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a drive system which positively drives the burner staff through all of its operational motions.
Another object of the invention is to provide an automated burner system which is controlled by an electronic control system through repeating cycles of operation.
Another object of the invention is a combination burner system which may operate automatically or be directed through its motion cycles by an operator controlling a hand held control panel.